Héros
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Vous êtes un père qui s'en va demander la chose la plus difficile à son fils : sauver le monde au péril de sa vie. Ce dernier refuse. [Persée, Zeus, Poséidon, Arès, Hadès]


_Salut à tous et bonne année !  
Cette fanfiction est inspirée du film "La colère des titans" (Wrath of the Titans - 2012).  
Elle participe au Défi d'écriture de Noël 2019 "Secret Santa", consistant à offrir une fanfiction en cadeau. Le sujet qui m'a été soumis était : "mythologie", elle devait être un one-shot et d'une taille raisonnable. Destinataire : Maczin03._

_._

* * *

**HÉROS**

.

Durant les Temps Anciens, le monde était régi d'une part par les Dieux et d'autre part par les monstres de légende. Mais pour puissants que nous fussions, cela n'a pas été l'un d'entre nous qui a terrassé le Kraken et sauvé l'humanité de cette catastrophe, mais bien le demi-dieu Persée – mon fils.

En remerciement de cet acte de bravoure exceptionnel, je lui ai offert de gouverner à mes côtés. _Rejoins-moi, mon fils, et ensemble nous règnerons sur l'univers..._ Il a refusé. Car Persée a une volonté bien trempée et il a préféré choisir une autre voie à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : il s'est voué à une vie de simple mortel. Même lorsque le Destin lui a ravi son épouse Io et qu'il a dû la porter au tombeau, il n'a pas prié pour recevoir une quelconque aide, que ce soit la mienne ou celle d'un autre dieu.

Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que notre ère touche à sa fin et que très bientôt, mon fils ne pourra plus se dérober à son destin.

.

Sur une petite plage, non loin de la ville d'Argos, je le vois qui se relève d'un pèlerinage presque quotidien sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée. Il y a déposé un galet poli, sans doute chargé de l'étrange mission de lui rappeler la force de ses sentiments, et puis il s'en retourne d'un pas plus accablé vers les premières maisons du village. Il va y retrouver son propre fils Hylios. Tous deux vivent là comme pêcheurs, travaillant chaque jour de leurs mains à ravauder les filets troués par leur prise du jour, à restaurer les paniers d'osier pour le transport des créatures de mon frère, le dieu des mers et des océans.

En dépit de son statut d'apprenti, mon petit-fils – un jeune garçon décoiffé par le vent, aux jambes encore grêles qui dépassent de sa courte tunique de grossier coton écru – discute d'un sujet bien plus important avec son père.

— Je veux devenir un dieu bienveillant, dit-il avec l'assurance de tous les enfants généreux de cœur.

A côté de lui, Persée à la large carrure façonnée par le travail, cale son pas sur le sien, en pédagogue vigilant. Il secoue sa tête bouclée et réticente d'un mouvement sceptique qui ne doit rien, hélas, à la théorie et tout à l'expérience.

— Vois-tu, cela n'existe pas un dieu qui soit bienveillant. Et puis il y a bien d'autres choses en ce monde plus intéressantes que les dieux, ou même les titans.

Alors qu'il l'accompagne dans leur modeste masure faite de torchis et de vélums abritant de l'ardeur du soleil, il hèle la vieille nourrice qui prend soin d'Hylios la plupart du temps, et s'excuse du retard de l'enfant qui l'a aidé à la pêche. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il passe une main calleuse dans la tignasse du garçonnet qu'il aurait eu du mal à ébouriffer davantage, lui embrasse le haut du front furtivement en lui recommandant de bien étudier, ce qui le rendrait fier.

.

Je sais que par ma seule présence non désirée, je vais bouleverser cette vie simple et heureuse qu'ils se sont faits pour se reconstruire malgré l'adversité. J'en éprouve du chagrin, car même s'il vit loin de moi sans jamais me prier, cet enfant remplit mon cœur d'une joie et d'une fierté que d'autres – pourtant nombreux – n'ont pas toujours su mériter.

Aussi ai-je choisi d'attendre la nuit pour le venir visiter. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, c'est que je ne veux pas l'embarrasser. Persée et ses yeux bleus honnêtes éclairant ses traits désormais burinés par le sel et sculptés par le vent, ne tire aucun orgueil de son ascendance et préférerait la garder secrète. Mais comment l'Argolide et même le Péloponnèse pourraient-ils ignorer le courage qu'il lui a fallu pour se dresser contre les édits royaux ? Il n'a pas supporté le sacrifice inique et désespéré d'une jeune vierge, offerte en pâture à un monstre marin.

Je n'y vois cependant aucun romanesque et je me demande pourquoi je suis condamné à voir les créatures humaines sans cesse offrir leurs enfants à la mort, dans le fol espoir de nous circonvenir ? Combien de jeunes Atrides, combien d'Iphigénies, combien d'Hésiones, ont-ils fini égorgés ou mangés, avant que les rois ne comprennent que ces libations sacrilèges ne flattent en rien les dieux ?

Ou en tous cas… pas moi.

Ce fils m'a rendu fier pour cela. Il n'a pas accepté qu'Andromède soit conduite et ligotée au rocher, transie dans sa fine chemise et battue par le flot houleux. Et pour quoi ? Racheter les propos inconsidérés de sa mère Cassiopée ! Où nous mène donc la fierté de parent ? Peut-être à notre propre perte… De vous à moi, la reine d'Argolide n'avait pas tort. La princesse Andromède était indéniablement plus avenante qu'une Néréide et en plus, elle ne sentait pas le poisson… Ne méjugez pas de moi parce que je loue sa blondeur ou l'incarnat de ses joues. Eusse-t-elle été Éthiopienne qu'elle n'en aurait été pas moins charmante*.

Dans un univers parallèle à celui-ci, mon fils serait peut-être déjà le roi d'Argos, je le sais au fond de moi car je connais les Moires qui filent le Destin. Parce que Mnémosyne, à la longue mémoire, a été ma première amante. Parce que j'ai fusionné avec Métis la prévoyante… Mais certaines choses que vous, mortels du futur, appelleriez le_ politiquement correct_ ne se disent pas et font bouillir l'ichor des titans ou des dieux ombrageux. Elle était bien belle cette princesse sauvée, qui regardait mon grand nigaud superbe en ayant l'air de croire qu'il ferait un merveilleux nouveau roi, après la destitution de l'ancien… Elle était bien belle mais il ne voulait pas ce genre de reconnaissance, car son cœur l'appelait ailleurs.

J'en profite pour le dire – pendant que j'observe d'en haut mon rejeton entretenir en secret sa mélancolie au coin d'un feu éteint face à la mer – que je sais parfaitement ma détestable réputation parmi les hommes... Celle d'un autocrate, parfois injuste et querelleur alors que je n'aime rien tant que la paix. C'est pour ça que j'étais si peu apte à supporter en leur temps, les récriminations incessantes de celle que j'avais tant aimée. N'ai-je pas inventé le mariage pour elle ? Las, je sais que je n'ai pas beau jeu de le dire, surtout après m'en être tant plaint, mais mon Héra aux yeux de biche me manque quand même aujourd'hui.

Peut-être est-ce par ma faute si les déesses, mes sœurs, ont disparu les premières… Où sont-elles allées quand elles ont été transformées en statues de sable et puis dissoutes par le Zéphyr ? Retournons-nous au chaos primordial dans le giron de la grande Nyx lorsque nous ne sommes plus priés ? Dans quel abîme allons-nous choir jusqu'à heurter le roc de l'oblitération complète, qu'on appelle pudiquement « le repos éternel » ?

Las, je n'ai pas le temps de philosopher sur la brièveté des cycles divins. La nuée est noire et je dois me manifester avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Même le plus léger grondement suffit à faire tendre l'oreille de mon Persée. L'électricité naturelle que je dégage, moi le Porteur de Foudre, héritée de mon propre grand-père, Ouranos le céleste, hérisse déjà le poil blondi au bras de l'homme solitaire que je suis venu arracher à sa tranquillité. Il se redresse soudain d'un mouvement souple et rapide et dénué de peur il murmure au vent :

— Je _sais_ que tu es là…

Oh, je sais qu'il le sait. Mais l'ironie de la chose est la suivante : la question que je viens lui poser est précisément du même ordre. Je viens lui demander s'il sera là. Pour m'aider, face à la fin du monde que j'ai bâti pour l'humanité. Car c'est une chose de savoir que nous sommes voués à disparaître. Et c'en est une autre d'accepter que ceux qui devaient nous survivre sont perdus eux aussi, en cas d'échec.

.

Je l'attends, silencieux, dans l'ombre de son trop humble logis indigne, qu'aucune lampe n'éclaire. Mon fils s'arrête sur le seuil, comparant certainement les souvenirs qu'il a de moi à ce dont j'ai l'air aujourd'hui. Ma toge est toujours blanche certes, mais mes cheveux plus gris trahissent fort sûrement la perte de mes pouvoirs physiques. J'imagine que c'est pour lui un choc. Des millénaires durant, n'avons-nous pas fait notre propre propagande en nous désignant comme… les Immortels ?

Comme il ne dit rien encore, je sens que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas. Alors je choisis un sujet qu'il ne pourra pas ignorer et qui nous rapproche tous les deux : Hylios qui dort à poings fermés.

— Je viens lui rendre visite quelquefois dans ses rêves. C'est une forte tête. Il tient ça de son père.

Persée débarrasse un bol grossier et une cuiller de bois restés sur la table, et cette activité si triviale me serre les entrailles. Lui qui pourrait être un dieu... Je suis obligé de faire le second pas et je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins.

— Persée, je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Son sourire n'est même pas narquois. Incrédule sûrement, tant il doit avoir l'impression d'exprimer l'évidence :

— Tu es le grand Zeus, tu n'as certainement pas besoin de mon aide.

Il retourne à son écuelle et je m'approche encore de quelques pas dans l'espoir d'être plus convaincant et aussi de pouvoir parler plus bas, afin qu'Hylios ne nous entende pas, par inadvertance.

— Il y a un grand danger qui nous menace et contre lequel nous allons devoir faire face, les hommes comme les dieux. Les mortels ne prient plus…

— Non sans raison, glisse-t-il tout en continuant sa petite vaisselle.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas sans conséquence. Sans les prières, nous perdons nos pouvoirs. Quand nous en serons totalement démunis, toutes nos œuvres commenceront à s'effondrer. Et j'ai bien dit : _toutes_.

Comme pour venir souligner mon propos, un opportun grondement retentit dans le lointain et le sol de la côte tremble. En quelques foulées, Persée va sécuriser une amphore d'huile posée sur une étagère, tant pour éviter d'en perdre le précieux contenu que parce que le fracas réveillerait son garçon. La secousse a été brève mais suffisante. Mon fils est intelligent, il fait très vite le lien avec ce que je viens de dire. Par quelque prescience dont je lui sais gré, il n'accuse ni moi, ni mon frère Poséidon pourtant connu comme l'Ebranleur du Sol nous ne sommes pas responsables du fait.

Il penche un peu la tête et ses yeux se fixent sur un point distant tandis qu'il réalise et chuchote encore :

— Les murs du Tartare sont en train de tomber…

J'acquiesce pour confirmer, hélas, cette terrifiante nouvelle.

— Les premiers démons s'en sont échappés et ils sont déjà ici. Si nos pouvoirs s'amenuisent encore, nous redeviendrons mortels. Alors nous périrons en essayant de les repousser et Kronos sera libre de s'échapper. Il sèmera un chaos partout dans une rage aveugle et notre seule récolte sera la fin du monde.

Le visage calme de Persée montre pourtant de légers signes de préoccupation. Il secoue sa tête aux boucles courtes tandis qu'il me regarde en quêtant la réponse à la question immédiate qui lui vient aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas plutôt du ressort des dieux ?

— Nous avons besoin de tous nos enfants, et peut-être qu'ensemble nous trouverons un moyen de remédier à cela. Nous avons besoin de la moindre miette de pouvoir, Persée.

Comprenant mieux ce que cela signifie, il continue à me défier du regard quand il refuse avec fermeté :

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon fils !

A vrai dire, je m'attendais à cette réponse. Je pose ma main sur son épaule parce que je voudrais qu'il m'écoute encore : il me reste quelques arguments. C'est à mon tour de lancer des évidences mais je m'en fiche, au point où on en est.

— Je connais ton cœur bien mieux que toi-même. Tu t'imagines que ta part humaine te rend indigne de nous rejoindre… (Il baisse la tête pour cacher son embarras). Mais tu découvriras un jour qu'être un demi-dieu ne te rend pas plus faible mais au contraire plus fort que nous ne le sommes.

Il hoche la tête mais le refus sans agressivité sort de sa bouche alourdit mon cœur de chagrin.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes à présent.

Que puis-je faire d'autre sinon masquer ma déception ? Je suis venu pour une réponse claire et nette, il me l'a donnée. Je lui tape familièrement sur l'épaule et puis je ne m'attarde pas.

— Bonne nuit, Persée.

Je quitte alors la Terre dans un fracas qui cette fois est entièrement de mon fait. De là où je suis, je vais pourtant l'observer toute la nuit, trembler dans son lit sous l'effet de cauchemars. Non, sa nuit n'est pas bonne, car il a des visions prémonitoires qui le désorientent. En effet, si je peux sonder son cœur, je ne peux pas sonder son esprit, ni ses rêves. J'ai pourtant une idée assez précise de ce qui doit le tourmenter : que j'aie dit la vérité. Que son village ne soit détruit par une attaque sauvage des pires créatures que le Tartare contenait jusqu'alors. Que l'énorme main ignée de mon père Kronos ne plane dans les airs au-dessus de son minuscule village.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Que tout cela n'est qu'une métaphore qu'il n'y avait pas de Kronos mais simplement des secousses sismiques annonciatrices du réveil d'un grand volcan et que la grande main de lave qui le terrifie n'est autre qu'une coulée de roche en fusion fort naturelle, jaillie du magma des entrailles de la Terre. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait plus rassurant de mettre d'autres mots sur une réalité terriblement identique… Kronos n'a-t-il pas été tiré des entrailles de Gaïa ? Au bout du compte, qu'est-ce que ça change à la situation de savoir si les murs du Tartare se disloquent ou si la « tectonique des plaques » est responsable de geysers de lave destructeurs ? Au bout du compte, rien. Ah si. Vous auriez déjà fui alors que nous pensons pouvoir faire quelque chose, ou périr en essayant.

J'imagine que dans ses rêves, Persée se fait une représentation assez réaliste du chaos qui se mettra à régner. Des pêcheurs qui courent partout, l'explosion de roches brûlantes qui tombent comme les bombes que vous allez inventer plus tard, tandis que la grande main avide de mon père à la fureur aveugle cherche à attraper quelque chose ou… quelqu'un. Pourtant la seule pensée que mon fils a en tête, je la devine aisément parce qu'il me l'a dite tout à l'heure.

Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté de sa part. C'est un engagement différent. Il préfère être là pour protéger son enfant, plutôt que de soutenir son père. Chaque adulte a finalement ce choix à faire un jour, et souvent la loyauté se dirige vers les descendants car on les estime plus faibles, parce qu'il symbolisent l'espoir d'un avenir. Peut-être qu'il pense que nous autres avons eu une vie assez longue, ce qui ne sera pas le cas d'Hylios. Après avoir déjà perdu la mère du garçon, il ne peut pas songer à en faire une seconde fois un orphelin… s'il survit. En quoi sommes-nous différents, lui et moi ?

Ah, le voilà qui sursaute et se réveille couvert de sueur et haletant, secouant la tête et plissant les paupières comme pour chasser les visions d'horreur qu'il n'a pas dû manquer d'avoir… Mon pauvre enfant, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui épargner tout cela. Mais je serais passé pour plus cruel encore si j'avais fait miroiter que la seule façon de vraiment protéger son propre enfant, aurait été de nous rejoindre tout de suite… Il réalise que c'est un nouveau grondement qui l'a réveillé.

Quoique j'aimerais bien rester davantage à contempler sa beauté rugueuse, je ne puis rester plus longtemps aux côtés de ce que vous appellerez plus tard un _héros réticent_.

.

* * *

.°.

A des centaines de toises du volcan, le sol s'est ouvert sur les crevasses vertigineuses qui conduisent bas, très bas, jusqu'aux tréfonds de la Terre où je me suis rendu.

Dans les couloirs caverneux du Monde Souterrain, je chemine à petite allure pendant que l'énorme masse de roche au-dessus de moi frissonne à intervalles réguliers, en faisant tomber une fine poussière grise. Je me hâte autant que je peux en espérant qu'elle tienne, car j'ai un autre rendez-vous pressant. J'ai en effet battu un peu plus tôt le rappel de nos dernières forces divines.

Dans le faible éclat que percent d'improbables puits de lumière du jour, j'aperçois d'abord la silhouette voûtée de mon frère Poséidon, si similaire à la mienne. Impossible de renier que nous sommes frères. Même toge, même cheveux grisonnants… Il s'appuie sur son Trident qui, ne nous le cachons pas, semble plutôt lui servir de bâton de vieillesse... Comme revigoré par ma présence, il me tend les bras pour une accolade, visiblement heureux de me revoir, avec des mots de bienvenue évoquant le temps trop long depuis notre dernière entrevue. C'est la pure vérité. Des âges et des âges se sont écoulés depuis. Il n'a pas l'air en meilleur état que moi.

Puis je me tourne vers celui qui a l'air d'un jeune homme et que j'accueille également avec le sourire : mon fils Arès, qui a répondu à l'invitation aussi. Sa peau mate, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bruns, l'unique enfant que j'ai eu avec Héra, ne m'a pas fait faux bond. Il a l'air en pleine forme, mais il faut dire qu'en tant que dieu de la guerre, son culte reste, hélas, toujours bien vivace chez les humains. Son armure rutile mais ses traits sont tendus et assez durs.

— Où est mon frère Persée ? Reparti à la pêche ?

— Oui.

— Quelle courageuse et noble décision !

Je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais comme la consternation me guette, je préfère prendre les devants de notre maigre troupe sans attendre. Dans mon dos, j'entends mon frère marin (qui apprécie les hommages de Persée) recommander à Arès de se hâter, car nous avons encore un peu de marche à faire avant de gagner… le Tartare.

C'est la grande prison du Monde Souterrain, nous y sommes enfin et le lieu n'est pas bien accueillant. De la roche noire partout, l'immense structure menaçante en son cœur, qui est peut-être le palais de mon autre frère. Ma voix résonne encore un peu en rebondissant sur les parois.

— Hadès ! Comme convenu, nous sommes venus jusque dans ton royaume !

Heureusement, il ne nous fait pas languir, le trident de Poséidon et mon bâton de foudre répondent conjointement à l'apparition spontanée d'Hadès. Dire qu'il a l'air sombre est un euphémisme. Peut-être que Perséphone adoucissait réellement sa vie ? Sa voix suave n'est pas exempte d'une certaine amertume pourtant, tandis qu'il considère notre mince équipage.

— Et bien, après toutes ces années, voilà les fils de Kronos à nouveau réunis.

Poséidon s'avance, délibérément conciliant.

— Mon frère d'armes ! lance-t-il.

Je coupe court à ces effusions, pressé par l'urgence de la situation.

— Hadès, tu es le maître incontesté du Monde Souterrain, laisse-nous y entrer afin que nous t'aidions à renforcer les murs du Tartare…

Le regard acéré qu'il me lance ne laisse présager rien de bon.

— Tiens, mon frère bien-aimé, qui a ordonné mon bannissement éternel en ces lieux pour surveiller notre père prisonnier, cherche aujourd'hui à faire la paix ?

Je me retourne vers Poséidon et Arès comme pour chercher leur soutien alors qu'ils restent silencieux face à cette amertume.

— Nous devons oublier le passé, mon frère, et joindre nos forces.

Hadès incline la tête pour répondre toujours sans la moindre hâte :

— Oui… mais à mes conditions.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il développe un peu ce point, mais il est vite interrompu par des cris rauques et des geysers de feu. Nous sommes attaqués par des créatures infernales. Les langues de feu jaillissent, leurs formes noires et visqueuses nous encerclent et nous nous défendons sur le sol devenu instable, parant les attaques en utilisant nos armes tutélaires, frappant de droite et de gauche. Je ne remarque pas qu'Hadès contemple tout cela du haut d'un promontoire, la mine hiératique. Parce que Poséidon vient de faire un vol plané après l'attaque d'une boule de feu qui le laisse au sol, brûlant à moitié. Des yeux, je recherche Arès pour qu'il nous prête assistance. Il est là en une seule seconde près de nous. Mais la dernière chose que j'entends, c'est l'activation de sa masse d'armes qui rougeoie agressivement et à ma plus totale surprise… il m'assomme violemment avec.

Enfin, c'était son intention. Il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois tandis que j'ai déjà un genou à terre, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, plus estourbi par l'attitude de mon fils que par le martèlement de son arme qui tire des étincelles en rebondissant sur moi. Le dernier coup m'atteint pourtant à la tête et ma conscience préfère me quitter.

.

Ce qui s'est passé immédiatement ensuite, je ne saurais vous le dire. Je crains fort que les pires cauchemars de Persée ne se soient produits pour de bon. Les créatures ailées et griffues accourant à quatre pattes, sortant avec impatience des crevasses des Enfers, les météorites enflammées dirigées droit sur le village. Je sais que mon fils a dû courir jusque-là comme un dément, criant après Hylios introuvable, pendant que l'apocalypse se déchaînait tout autour… Des monstres géants et terrifiants qui naissaient des trous du sol, retournant tout sur leur passage… Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour me le figurer sans peine.

Je suppose que c'est alors que l'instinct de Persée a repris le dessus. Il n'a jamais été un assaillant dans l'âme mais plutôt un protecteur. A-t-il ressorti sa vieille épée qui prenait la poussière dans une cache sableuse où il la tenait rangée ? Oui, j'imagine qu'il l'a fait, louvoyant parmi les menaces de toutes parts, parmi les humains hurlants, brûlés par le torrent des dragons fétides. Il a dû crier vainement par-dessus le tumulte innommable le prénom de son fils…

J'ignore ce qui s'est passé après pour eux, à quelle bête et à quelles peurs il a dû faire face, mais sans doute l'énormité de la chose a rendu sa décision bien plus claire et son destin inéluctable. L'appel dans son sang divin a retenti face au carnage. L'assurance terrible qu'il était bien le seul à pouvoir défendre les survivants, en se jetant corps et âme au cœur de l'âpre mêlée…

J'en ai eu la confirmation, en le voyant reparaître devant moi quelques temps après. Combien je ne le sais plus. Dépouillé de ma superbe, j'étais retenu enchaîné dans les profondeurs du Tartare, mes dernières forces de vie aspirées inlassablement par mon père. Oui, j'ai su en le voyant venir vers moi qui n'espérais plus rien, qu'il avait fait le choix raisonnable et que mon fils, même contre sa volonté, était redevenu un héros.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Notes

Que chacun soit bien conscient que le film sur lequel s'appuie cette fanfiction est une version purement hollywoodienne. De grandes libertés y sont prises avec le mythe grec.

De même que Persée n'a pas épousé Io, du moins celle qui est connue dans la mythologie, de même son fils n'a rien avoir avec Helios, l'astre solaire. Pour cette raison, j'ai choisi la graphie d'Hylios (car c'était prononcé ainsi de toutes façons, dans la VO en anglais).

* De nombreuses variations du mythe rapportent qu'Argos était située en Éthiopie (ou ce que l'on désignait comme tel à l'époque antique, soit probablement… un territoire appartenant à la haute Égypte).


End file.
